Snape: you are my everything
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: Snape is having a panic attack. Will Lucius help him? But wait! Lucius is hiding something from Snape. How will Snape deal with this. How does Draco get mixed up in this. Find out now! part three of Snape: You are. Guy X Guy. No like No read. Thank YOu


Disclaimer: These characters belong to a lovely woman named J. K. Rowling and i am just borrowing them.

Warning this story may feature: guy on guy, mpreg, death eaters, love, baby, frilly under wear, and fluff

* * *

Snape: You are my Everything

November 2nd 2011

Snape paced nervously around the room. His dress robes were white, for he was the bride. He was the blushing bride no less. The bride was dreadfully nervous, for he has never done anything like this before. A small, delicate hand graced his shoulder.

"You'll do fine Severus," Minvera smiled warmly, "Though i wish this blue was a little light or that the dress was a bit longer."

The petite witch pointed at the midnight blue dress. True the hem was several inches above the knee, but at least the dress covered everything. Snape looked from Minerva to the man standing behind her. Albus Dumbledore wore elegant, black dress robes, yet he was fidgeting like an imbecile. Snape shot the older man a scowl, before returning his attention back to Minerva.

Snape gave a small smile, "Thank you Minerva. YOur dress can be lengthened if you want."

"No time Severus. Come on Albus we have to get to the aisle." Minerva pulled the man down the hall.

_This is terrible. I'm bloody nervous_. The time came with the usual here comes the bride. Snape sighed, then grabbed his bouquet of deadly night shade, and stepped out into the aisle. Slowly, he began to walk. He felt a sticky, pink blush creep onto his face as he spotted Lucius. The tall blonde wore black dress roves, with a dark blue rose pinned on his chest. His hair was down and perfectly blonde as always. Before Snape knew it he was at the alter.

"Now," said a witch even shorter than Minerva,"We are gathered here today for the quickest bonding ever. Now Lucius. Do you take Severus Snape as your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you Severus, take Lucius Malfoy as your husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy. You may kiss the bride."

With that, Lucius cupped Snape's face in his hand and kissed him. Everyone clapped. By everyone i mean all the staff of Hogwarts, a few ex death eaters, and a good amount of the ministry. The newly wed couple ran hand in hand down the aisle. It was time for the reception.

* * *

The Malfoy manor was lively for the reception. Lucius had taken Severus to the table to eat, but much to his dismay, people kept asking Severus to dance with them. He didn't want to tell everyone off, he just wanted his Severus to eat.

Out of now where Severus kissed Lucius on the lips. It was gentle and sweet. Lucius looked at the man in front of him questionably.

"Well, people were banging there glasses." Snape blushed.

"Oh, I see," Lucius finally registered the sounds, "Let's give them a show then."

Lucius bent down and kissed him roughly, filling the kiss with passion. Snape wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. Lucius licked at his wife's lips and he willingly granted him passage. They fought for dominants as usual, until they had to come up for air. The room exploded in cheers and whistles.

"Thank you all, but I'm afraid we must go now," Lucius smirked and grabbed Snape by the waist, "Good Night."

With that everyone hear the familiar pop of disapperating.

* * *

Snape didn't know how it happened, but he was laying on a pink heart shape bed. But wait, why was he wearing a pair of ruffly, red ladies panties? Lastly, where was Lucius?

As if on cue, Lucius came in dressed in heart covered boxers. Severus blushed and tried to cover himself. Not that they hadn't done "it" before, but he was nervous.

"Why so shy?" Lucius began toward the bed.

"Well..." Severus tried to explain as Lucius got on top of him.

"What? Do I make you nervous?" Lucius kissed Snape's nose lightly.

"A...a little." Snape admitted.

Slowly, Lucius began to trace Snape's jaw line with kisses. Then his went down the neck. Snape turned his head to the side to give Lucius more room.

"You shouldn't be nervous," Lucius licked up his wife's neck.

"Uh...easy for you to...say," Snape struggled as Lucius went lower.

Lucius twirled is tug around his lovers nipple, causing a small gasp to escape his throat. Snape slapped his hand on top of his mouth. He didn't want to make such sounds, it was too embarrassing. Lucius smirked, then twisted the second nipple between his thumb and index finger. Snape wiggled a little, then calmed himself. Lucius moved his hand from the nub to his wife's hand.

"Why do you hide such delicious little noises from your husband." Lucius pouted.

"You would not find such a thing attractive." Snape blushed.

"Of course i would." Lucius kissed his wife's pale hand, "Tell me what you want."

"I want to feel you?" Snape looked away.

Lucius placed his wife's hand on his heart. Then proceeded to kiss him. After a long passionate kiss, Lucius desired to heat things up.

"These panties are so cute," Lucius said cupping Snape in one hand.

"Ah... shut up," Snape moaned at the harsh pressure being put on his member, "Lucius don't tease me."

"Of course not love," Lucius ripped off the panties and held three fingers up to Snape's mouth.

Snape sucked on each of the fingers vigorously. It would be more harmful to him if he refused to do such a thing. Lucius watched in awe as his new wife sucked on his finger. His lovers cock began to spring to life. With a smirk, Lucius pulled the fingers out and down to his wife's hole. He forced the first finger in, then quickly mored it in and out.

"Ah...uh... Lucius please," Snape begged.

"Good boy," Lucius said as he pushed in two more fingers.

Snape began mewling at Lucius' every motion. The motions became faster and more frantic, but soon stopped. Snape scowled a little at the loss of contact, but the Lucius pulled his legs onto his shoulders. Snape felt the head of Lucius' cock at his entrance and readied himself for it. Lucius carefully started to push into his lover. It didn't take long for him to fully enter his lover. After a fer moments he began a steady rhythm. Lucius started to speed up as he heard Snape moan.

"Let's change things up a bit," Lucius laughed as he flipped their positions.

"Wha... what?" Snape gasped as he realized he was on top of Lucius.

"Just move your hips up and down. Can't you do that my prince? I'll even hold onto your hips." Lucius smiled.

"As you wish," Snape began moving.

Lucius gazed at the beauty rocky up and down on him, then looked at the neglected cock. With out much thought at all, Lucius pumped Snape with the same timing as the thrusts.

"Don't, Ah... if you...uh... do that...ah... i'll~" Snape huffed.

"Cum for me." Lucius smirked.

"Lucius!" With that Snape came hard onto their chests. Not long after that Lucius came deep inside him.

"That was beautiful my prince," Lucius laughed and patted Snape's hair.

"Go to sleep." Snape said.

"Fine," Lucius drifted into a calm sleep.

* * *

Three Months Later

"LUCIUS MALFOY! EXPLAIN YOUR GOD DAMN SELF BEFORE FOR I KILL YOU FUCKER!" Snape ran into Lucius' office.

"Whatever do you mean love?" Lucius smiled.

"I'm two fucking months pregnant! Pregnant for gods sake. I'm a man how is this possible?" Snape cried into his hands.

"Well, i kinda, sorta, put a spell on those panties you wore on our honeymoon." Lucius looked at the floor.

"Oh," Snape looked up.

"You'll keep it right please? Please tell me you will." Lucius pouted.

"Of course I'm keeping the baby! What do i look like a bloody git?" Snape said, "But you have to feed my every craving and take care of all the aches and pains."

"Yes what ever you say love," Lucius hugged his sweet little prince.

Oh... Seven months later.

"Lucius..." Snape called out to his husband.

"Yes dear," Lucius said happily.

"Can you get me some chocolate," Snape said over his large belly.

"Of course," Lucius pranced out of the room to fetch some chocolate.

_I'm going to pop any day now_. Snape rubbed his belly. _Are you a boy or a girl?_ Snape wanted to know badly, but had refused to let the doctor tell him. Snape got up and waddled to the fireplace. On it was a row of pictures. One of their wedding day, Draco and Lucius under a tree, Snape reading in a large chair, and his favor one of Lucius, Draco, and himself. Snape sigh. Draco hadn't exactly warmed up to him yet, but at least they don't fight anymore. Snape felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He moaned loudly, then sat down on the floor. This couldn't be happening. Lucius wasn't back yet, his wand wasn't in reach, and he was going into labor.

"Lucius!" Snape screamed.

"Yes love I'm he-," Lucius became wide eyed, "Are you going into labor?"

"No I'm taking a bloody fucking nap!" Snape snarled.

"Oh my gods!" Lucius ran to his wife's side.

At the hospital.

"Come on honey, you need to push for me," Lucius tried to help Snape along.

"Fine!" Snape gave the final push to bring their baby into the word.

The room was filled with the cries of a baby instantly. Snape smiled to himself as Lucius wiped hair off of Snape's forehead. The couple waiting patiently to see their baby.

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl," The doctor handing a small pink bundle to Snape.

"She has your hair," Lucius noted.

"Yes, but your eyes and nose." Snape smiled.

"Thank gods for small favors," Lucius laughed.

With no warning the door to the hospital room flung open. A tall, blonde boy came marching into the room. He wore a big smile on his face.

"Where is it! Where is my baby sibling?" Draco asked.

"Right here?" Snape questioned.

"Can i hold her?" Draco smiled wider.

"Of course?" Snape went on.

Draco took the little girl from the pale hands. He rocked the precious bundle gently.

"Thanks mom." Draco said lightly.

"What?" Snape jumped.

"I said thanks mom. You are my step-mom after all," Draco smiled.

"Yeah i guess i am," Snape said as Lucius hugged him.

10 years later

"I'm glad we had Lucie. She seems to make Draco more lively." Lucius smiled at Snape.

"Well Draco also keeps Lucie in line." Snape added with a smirk.

They watched a ten year old girl with raven black hair and silver eyes run around the lawn. Chasing her was big brother Draco. It wasn't often that they had the whole family together, but Draco finally had a day off of work. Most of the time, if Lucie wasn't reading or making potions, Draco would play a game with the young girl. It was amazing how well they got along. They looked at the fireflies in the evening air.

Snape sighed, "Time for bed little one."

"Yes mama." Lucie hugged Draco and Lucius good night and went into the house with Snape.

"Tell Snape i said goodbye. I must be getting home to Harry." Draco bowed.

"Fine, but tell Harry not to leave so many marks. We can't have little Lucie asking question now. Can we?" Lucius smirked.

"Of course not!" Draco grabbed his neck, "Goodbye father."

Lucius smiled and went into his manor. Waiting for him was his dear wife. The took one another's hand and went to bed so Lucius could play with Snape.

* * *

**Arthur's note**

Oh mien gott! It's finally done! YES! sigh i hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
